


George Harrison's guide to love

by Moonie_on_Main



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, McLennon, Slight background moonshend if you squint, based off of a wack au i made, idk - Freeform, more tags to be added later, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_on_Main/pseuds/Moonie_on_Main
Summary: George is sick and tired of John and Paul skipping around their feelings for each other and there is clearly no way that they will outright admit it, not only to themselves or to everyone else, so George comes up with a plan and needs Ringos help to do it.-This is a Modern Highschool AU, expect to see some other British invasion bands down the line.





	1. Chapter 1

When John had texted George saying that they all should go out and treat themselves to lunch this weekend because of 'how gear their gig was last night' George knew and dreaded the potential implications of what that entailed, what normally would be a precious time to typically write new songs and chat like friends was quickly changing and descending into a situation that he detested.

 

"They're doing it again, aren't they? Ringo said gently in a hushed tone to the younger guitarist next to him as he eyed the duo across the table from them. "I have no idea what you mean Ringo, what are you suggesting?" George said ironically with the same irritation in his voice that the older man was undoubtedly feeling about the scene before the two of them on the other side of the restaurant booth.

 

That scene was, of course, John and Paul sitting uncomfortably close, so close that their cheeks were almost touching, while they both leaned over one of Paul's many lyric books, a small black book clearly weathered and used almost every day, most likely coming up with a new song. They were so enamored with each other and their lyrics at this point that they had completely forgotten about the other pair in their little quartet, getting even more lost in their own world by the second. Sometimes one of them, mainly John, would look up to glance at the other man letting a mix of emotions fill their face before settling on a light blush resulting in them quickly going back to their lyrical work, probably thinking the other man was none the wiser.

 

But Ringo and George undoubtedly knew, they had passively watched this whole little song and dance play out for little over a year now, the guitarist can't recall the moment he knew when the two men had started to fall for each other because it could have even been as far back as when they first met, and honestly, at this point, he just wanted it over. Watching two of your friends so clearly in love while simultaneously not knowing they are loved is almost excruciatingly annoying to watch, especially when you know it could all be solved by one conversation, just one time they lean just a bit to close, or an outright question or dare.

 

"Oh come on," he managed to growl out after John and Paul made the mistake of looking up at the same time, faces brushing ever so close causing the two of them to blush and snap back into reality after hearing George speak.

 

"What's wrong Georgie," Paul said in a sugar-coated, sing-song, voice drenched with hate, almost as if he knew exactly what George was thinking "Is there a problem with your food or something, you haven't touched it. Do you want us to find the waiter to get it sent back?" The only thing George was able to do in response was snarl and roll his eyes while turning to face more towards Ringo in the process. This response to Pauls question seemed to have ticked something off in John as he quickly slammed Pauls small black lyric book shut, startling everyone else at the table. "He asked you a question son," John said, bitterness eminent in his wavering voice.

 

"John, calm down, you're overreacting." Ringo quickly reasoned as he attempted to pull his food out of the way, just in case this became something worse than just a debate, passing a glance at Paul in the process in an almost supplicating way, silently begging him with those big blue orbs to do something. John noticed Ringo's action and followed his gaze until his eyes also meet with Paul's, before quickly turning his head in the opposite direction while mumbling some sort of apology to George before picking at his food.

 

Paul, much to the displeasure of the other two members, had ended up doing the same thing as John and even had the audacity to go back to trying to write lyrics almost like the conversation had never happened. Which just annoyed George even more, because at his point all they were doing was prolonging the inevitable.

 

He quickly cast a glance at Ringo to try to get a better feel for the situation that just ended, and automatically knew he needed to do something. The sad, lost, and dull look that glossed over Ringo's usually bright blue and brilliant eyes because of his friends uncaring and cold attitude caused something to churn in Georges' gut and he needed to do something about that.

 

Thinking fast, George quickly shot up from the table while simultaneously taking a hold of Ringo's hand, "Well, I can tell when we aren't needed," he said a bit too quickly while turning away from the table dragging Ringo with him trying to pull the drummer away before he changed his mind or realized what George was doing "Come on Ringo, let's go somewhere we don't have to deal with these drama queens, ta."

 

With George dragging Ringo they quickly exited the restaurant without so much as a peep from John and Paul, though the guitarist could see some emotion flash onto Pauls face that looked somewhat of regret, and the escape was going fairly smooth until they started to turn to the parking lot "Wait Joj." Ringo said pulling on George's hand to slow him down to a standstill "Why'd you do that?" The drummer said, looking Geroge dead in the eye, he almost felt himself squirm under Ringo's gaze.

 

"I'm...I'm just so fucking done with those bloody twats dancing around their emotions!" Ringo raised an eyebrow "and what does that have to do with storming out of the restaurant in a huff like that?" the drummer asked questioningly. George quickly let a smirk grow on his lips as he moved forward and promptly said in a hushed tone "I have a plan."

 

"Oh..." Ringo said anxiety quickly etching itself within his face as he tried to piece together what George was thinking. "And I might need your help," George said slowly, trying to get Ringo to see what his plan was from actions alone, albeit poorly. "Joj, what" before Ringo could finish George quickly cut him off, "I think we should get Paul and John together."

 

"We should what?" Ringo said lifting his arms up to cross them before stopping, "you're still holding my hand.." Ringo said quietly, "Oh. Sorry." George quickly pulled his fingers away and battled any thoughts of wanting to keep that warm hand intertwined with his."George..." Ringo quickly said finding his composure "We can't just play with people's love lives like that" the guitarist laughed at the drummer's concern, "I can, and I will."

 

"George, no," Ringo said with a sigh, glancing at George through his bangs. George quickly threw a grin at Ringo "George, yes!" The drummer looked taken aback a second and tried to look mad at George but his underlying amusement with the situation showed through, causing Ringo to go into this adorable puppy dog pout that caused Georges stomach and chest to do all sorts of weird flips, god why was his mind doing this again.

 

"it can't be helped I guess." Ringo said under his breath "Fine, I'll help ya," The phrase was quickly punctuated by the drummer with an adorable hefty sigh while shaking his head while glancing up at the guitarist, giving him a look that said somthing along the lines of ' _I can't believe your making me do this_ ' which only caused Georges chest to almost give out, what was he thinking, why was his mind and body betraying him like this.

 

' _Because Ringo is just that adorable_ ' was the only conclusion his brain could come to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot about this fic and only recently remembered to finish the draft for chapter 2 
> 
> This guy!!
> 
> Ok, so, sorry about not posting chapter 2 for a while, ill try and post chapter 3 sooner than this one, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Also, new band alert, be ready for more boys to appear next chapter

George had almost sprinted out of his class once his last period was over the following day. After they had left the dinner the other day, they had walked to Ringo's car and decided a time and place to meet to discuss plans. After a bit, they decided to just meet up in the library after they had completed their classes. A place where they could discuss plans in private and pass of the possible suspicious activity as studying to John and Paul if they saw them.    
  
  
  
George couldn't help but feel a warmth grow in him as he thought about meeting up with Ringo. He had noticed recently that he almost craved alone time with the older drummer, though he didn't want to think too deeply about it. Most of the time he would just ignore it.    
  
  
  
George quickly steadied his thoughts as he came to the two big double doors that lead to the library. A couple of peeling posters littered the walls beside them, saying some sappy puns about how you should read more or something along those lines. He quickly pushed the squeaky doors aside and walked into the quiet facility, a strange calm enveloping him as we walked past the rows of books. It always surprised him how many books the library holds, and it's always quickly followed by an understanding of how John could be stuck in this place for hours.    
  
  
  
After finding the tables nestled squarely in the back of the library he quickly scanned around to see who else was around. The tables are sorted into rectangular and round, the round ones more scattered while the rectangular ones are nested in a box-like formation. One of the round tables there was a group of three students who looked vaguely familiar to him, he just couldn't place his finger on why.    
  
  
  
George shook his head. He had to stop procrastinating and remember why he was here in the first place. He moved and sat at one of the rectangular tables near the end of the formation and put his book bag to the side, zipping it open and pulling out some paper and pencil. He didn't know how long it would be till Ringo showed up so why not just work on some songs while he was waiting.  But instead of writing down lyrics, George could only think of possible plans and how to execute them. He quickly tried to think of ideas that he thought could work to get John and Paul alone together with enough time and sexual tension to finally make them confess, he had about 2 rough ideas by the time Ringo showed up.  
  
  
  
He was so engrossed with his work at the moment that Ringo walked over he had barely registered him waving at someone else, then sitting down at the table.  “Umm, Georgie...”  Ringo said as he reached his hand out to snap in front of George’s vision. Because of this sudden startle back to reality, George proceeded to almost jump out of his skin with the action causing him to lean back in his chair more than he wanted too, which of course lead to him falling out of his char and landing squarely on his back on the floor. He heard Ringo quickly stand up as someone laughed to his left, who then was quickly shushed by the librarian and presumably one of their friends as Ringo came into George's vision.    
  
  
  
George knew he wasn't in pain, maybe a bit sore, but not in pain. But the thought that he just did this in front of Ringo was downright painful. “Oh George, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, you're not hurt, are you.” The drummer managed to sputter out as he helped George stand up. George barely managed to mutter out so much as a “ta” before he was sitting back in his chair as Ringo quickly patted him down, checking for any injury. George had to admit that this was overkill, but he kinda liked the feeling of being doted over by Ringo.  The feeling as his hands, callused from drumming, worked their way up his body until he was gripping his face and turning his head back a fourth. “Richie, I-I'm fine.” George barely managed to stutter out, having a hard time looking the older man in the eyes, that feeling of warmth back in his gut.  
  
  
  
“But your face is really hot, are you sure there isn't-” “Yes Ringo, I'm fine.”  George ripped his face out of Ringo's hands, pushing down the same feeling of loss that he felt when Ringo stopped holding his hand the other day and quickly went back to look over his paper, glancing over it as Ringo's quietly went back to his seat. After about a minute in silence, from what George could guess, Ringo finally spoke again. “So, what ideas ya got.” George rolled his lips together, not liking the sad tone of voice Ringo took and slowly moved the paper over the other man.    
  
  
  
Ringo hummed as he looked over the ideas and glanced at George “Well, I don't think the first one will do it.” Ringo said thoughtfully “And whys that,” George said with a huff “Well ‘not showing up to practice’ has two problems,” Ringo said, holding up two fingers as he spoke “One, Paul would kill us,” George chuckled at that, moving to lean on his hand in the process.“ And two, the two of em already practice alone all the time, kind of pointless if ya ask me.” Ringo leaned back in his chair and tried to give a sympathetic smile at George. “But the second idea of throwing a party is very vague and leaves a lot of options open, so we could work off of that.”   
  
  
  
George let out a sigh, at least one of his ideas was something they could work off of. “But there is one slight problem, Georgie,” Georges attention quickly snapped back to Ringo as he leaned a bit forward again, resting both of his hands on the table. “Where and how are we gonna host a party? ”   
  
  
  
“Did someone say party?!" George heard someone scream from the roundtables as a chair clattered to the floor, quickly followed by the sound of fast footsteps nearing the table. Ringo's eyes went wide, and he quickly grabbed the few things of Georges on the table and managed to get it off before someone quickly slid across the surface till they were lying squarely in front of George and Ringo.    
  
  
  
“Ello Ringo, what was this talk of a party I couldn't help but overhear.” George sighed, it was none other than Keith Moon laying down before them. A shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he looked at Ringo, curiosity, and excitement showing in almost every part of his small body. George could never get how Ringo could stand the lad, that constant source of the never-ending chaos wasn't the best thing in Georges' eyes. But by all accounts, Ringo loved the lad, and he guessed that he was going to be seeing him for a while.  
  
  
  
“Well Moonie, we are going to throw a party,” Ringo said grabbing Keith's arm and slowing attempting to pull him off of the table, glancing ever so slightly at the librarian who was glaring daggers at the trio. “Oh no, I overheard that part, and about the plan dear Ringo, I just want to know why this event is happening,”  Keith said, partially letting Ringo drag him till his legs dangled off the table.  George swore he heard groans come from the nearby round table that Keith had bolted from.  
  
  
  
Ringo spared an affectionate glance at George, pleading almost. Oh god, no, fuck no. “Rings, we can't tell em.”  George said firmly and, despite his better judgment, decided to cross his arms and lean back in his chair again. “But Geo, he could help us, u know, ‘strength in numbers’ and all that” Ringo tried to plead, but the younger guitarist just eyed the two drummers as he gently pressed his mouth into a straight line. Keith, for his part, tried to look sympathetic but was clearly holding back barrels of laughter at the situation that he has, quite literally, thrown himself into.    
  
  
  
“Rings-” “Please Geo” “But what if he-,”  “Why would he mouth off about this?"  George cringed, how did Ringo almost know perfectly what he was going to say?  And dear god it was hard to hold ground against Ringo, he doubted even John could hold out against Ringo's piercing blue puppy dog eyes. It felt like getting kicked in the gut as he thought about displeasing them, those big beautiful blue orbs filling with tears…  
  
  
  
George groaned and promptly threw his head on the table with a loud thud, shocking Ringo and Keith as they quickly reeled back from the table. “FINE,”  George almost yelled, “ Tell the little bugger what's what. ” “Oi, I'm almost the same age as you!” Keith fired back quickly. Ringo gave a small smile in Georges direction as a way of saying thanks. Now that made it worth it.  
  
  
  
Ringo took no time at all to explain the situation to Keith, adding some extra details and drama to help sell Keith on assisting them. And the younger drummer was eating it up, large brown eyes filled with mischief and wonder as Ringo finished with what happened the other day at the dinner. “So they aren't fucking yet, and you want to get them to do it?” Keith said, giving a wayward grin at Ringo as he hooked his arm around the older man's neck. George tried not to show how much it unnerved him that Keith did that.    
  
  
  
“I guess if you want to put it that way...”  Ringo said, glancing at George for some backup or something, George just shrugged in response. “Got it!” Keith said, throwing himself off Ringo so he was standing with his hands on the table, which George was surprised hasn't broken yet, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly almost like a puppy waiting for its master. “Oi, OI, Peeeeteee, Peeeeteeeeerr!”  the drummer wined, staring intently at the table he ran over from.  
  
  
  
“What do ya want Moonie?"  Came a distinctive voice from the other table that only seemed to somehow make Keith perk up more. “What do ya mean 'what do ya want’ I know for a fact you were listening in!” A loud sigh could be heard from the other table as a book was closed, closely followed by some low, grumble of laughter from what sounded like the third person who was sitting with them.    
  
  
  
Soon two men came into view the first, being who George most likely assumed was Pete was a tall, lanky man with a nose that, if John were here, could most likely be brought up almost as much as Ringo's. The other was a man almost dressed entirely in black and had an almost vacant look to his eyes, intimidating was the first word that came to Georges mind to accurately describe him.    
  
  
  
“Pete, your place is big and free, right?  Keith stated, mater of factly, throwing himself off Ringo and onto Pete who rolled his lips together in annoyance at the sudden weight at his side. “You should know, we were just over there the other day,” Pete said with a huff, throwing Keith off of him. Keith grinned at Pete, face a little flushed, and quickly turned back to Ringo and grasped both of his hands, “Well there you go dear boy, Pete's house is at your disposal!”Keith said, much to the displeasure of Pete who let out a noise of disagreement. The other man just let out a dark laugh that George swore crawled up his spine. “Ta Keith, you're a real-life savor now Geo-” Keith carefully placed a finger in fount of Ringo's gentle face, almost as if to shush him like a child, “my noble generosity knows no bounds, Ill even ‘elp you get em alone.”    
  
  
  
George didn't like how close Ringo and Keith were, and the hand holding made his skin crawl. He didn't even realize how much his deft hands were digging into his arms until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry about it” a gruff voice whispered into his ear, drowning out whatever Keith and Ringo were talking about, George quickly flipped his head around just in time to see the unnerving man walking back to the round table that they started at.“ Keith, we're going now,” Pete stated with folded arms, gently tapping his foot with an annoyed glare at Keith and Ringo's hands.    
  
  
  
“Oh, sorry Pete” Keith called back and slowly ran over “Remember Ringo tomorrow, 6:00, Pete's place, come early.” “Ta Keith, I’ll remember.” Ringo waved and slowly stood up smiling tenderly at George, “Could you tell John and Paul about the party, and if you don't know Pete's address that's ok, ill drive you over.” George suddenly felt like he was being thrust underwater, so many events happening all at once.“Oh, yeah, ta Richie,” George said wistfully, almost in a daze, staring intently into Ringo's glittering eyes. Ringo just chuckled and walked over to the door, “You ‘ave a ride home right Geo?” “No, I'm just gonna walk.” After Georges satisfactory answer, Ringo gently waved and quickly walked out the library door.    
  
  
  
George waved back then, once he was sure Ringo was really gone, promptly threw his head on the table and gently let out a sad sigh. He was quickly regretting bringing other people into this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAH! A new chapter is finally up, I’m also pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet so yay!
> 
> I'm not going to make any promises for the next chapter though, but I might not be able to start it for a bit because of finals...

George would like to say the events of the other day didn't affect him. That once he went home from the library thoughts of Ringo didn't plague his mind, and they were in no way jealous. And he 100% hadn't thought about holding Ringo's hand and pulling him away from Keith, gazing into his crystal blue eyes and slowly, ever so slightly, leaning in until...

No! No...

George let out a sigh as he closed the door to his house, turning around to briefly take in the cool fall air, before heading down the street towards the school. He knew he was going to be seeing Paul in a second, they usually walk to school together considering how close they live to each other unless Ringo or John drives them. Though seeing Paul means he has to tell him about the party.

Another low grumble left him as he let the events replay once again in his head. Sure, he was happy that so far everything was going according to plan with the whole “get Paul and John together thing”. But why did it bother him that Keith was a bit touchy with Ringo, to Georges knowledge the energetic drummer latched onto everyone and anyone. It's not like George was jealous about how close the two drummers were right?

George abruptly stopped, eyes going wide with horror, and he let what he just though sink in. Oh god, he was jealous, wasn't he? A cold sweat washed over him as he slowly took in what that implied, running through the memories and thoughts that he has been having over the past month or so. God, George can't even think of an excuse for the thoughts that he was having just this morning. It couldn't be, did he...

Did he have a crush on Ringo?

George felt like he would throw up right then and there as he finally processed these feelings. He shakily started taking slow steps again, dread filling him down to his very core. By the time he saw Paul and the corner of the street, right outside of his house, George swore he was about to keel over.

"George, is something the matter?" Paul said his voice somehow thick with a knowing that made the younger guitarists stomach do flips. "I'm just. Feeling out of it today." George responded, hoping that Paul would not pry further as they began their trek towards the school. But thinking Paul McCartney would be a reasonable person is wrong.

"Ah come on Geo, that can't just be it." Paul said a sly smile crossing his face "I just stayed up doing work Paul, so I'm out of it today. Ok." George made sure to put extra emphasis on the OK, basically stating in big letters that he wanted this conversation over. Paul pouted as he let out a mumbled OK and pulled out his notebook, the same one that he and John write lyrics in, and began to scribble something.

The rest of the short walk almost seemed to drag on longer than usual to George as Paul kept trying to get George out of his shell, and no way was that happening. George was not about to spill his guts to Mr. Gossip is my middle name McCartney. Though George felt that Paul knew what he was thinking and that he was just being a cunt right now and drawing the conversation out to torment him.

By the time they had gotten to the school, George had mostly figured out his thoughts, though if he was being honest they were fairly straight forward. Yes, he indeed has a crush on Ringo.

And there is also the fact that that one statement unscrambled almost everything he had been thinking about. So many actions and feeling had just been sorted out, all the sweaty palms and shortened breath around the drummer, and most of all the want of physical contact.

While he was still coming to acceptance of this fact, he hadn't noticed that he had stopped almost right in front of the school doors, with Paul still giving him that knowing stare. After a minute or two of George still being out of it, Paul let out a loud sigh and quickly patted the younger guitarist back snapping him out of his daze before he slowly leaned in.

 

"If you're having a problem Geo, just go after it, don't let anyone stop you OK." Paul all but whispered into his ear. And after a curt smile, he all but dashed off, leaving George still in a daze. Before he quickly blinked and realized why he had even wanted to walk with Paul in the first place before his thoughts had drifted. "Oi, Paul! Townshend is holding a party at his place tonight around 6! Make sure John knows!" George all but screamed, startling some of the surrounding people. "Don't worry, I'll tell him," Paul responded, giving a curt wave and one of his trademark smiles before disappearing into the crowd slowly pouring into the school.

Paul's words stuck with George like glue though, leaving him pondering the question so much that his classes flew by in a blur until his free period, where he just sat in thought. George let out a grumble and threw his head onto the table. He was supposed to be making Paul and John realize their feelings and question their relationship, so why was he doing it to himself.

Some loud curt laughter brought him out of his thoughts as he snapped his head up, pretending to be more awake. "Brian, you can't keep acting surprised." A condescending voice said somewhere near the back of the classroom. "You act like a dick, you get treated like a dick." Another voice said knowingly as the first voice made what sounded like a noise of approval.

George quickly wiped his head around to see, at the back of the classroom, Mick Jagger and Keith Richards clearly accosting Brian Jones over something or another. But George couldn't care less about Brian, it was Mick who the guitarist attention was on now. Maybe if he talked with Mick about what was going on in his head he might be able to do something, Mick was considered almost a relationship master around the school, able to get almost any girl he wanted.

Before George had even finished his thought he was almost all the way across the classroom towards the trio, thinking vaguely about why everyone seemingly hung out in groups of three. Keith glanced over in his direction giving him a small smirk as a sign of recognition as the younger guitarist made his presence known.

"Oh, look who it is," Mick said turning to face George "Has the young Hazza come over to 'elp us cheer up Mr. Jones?" Keith added, moving back to face Brian who in turn just scoffed and turned away. "Nah, I just-... I-... Mick could I talk to you about something." All the confidence George had as he walked over dissipated in seconds. Mick raised an eyebrow at George and spared a small glance at Keith and Brian "Sure, shoot."

"Well um-" Panic shot through George as he realized he hadn't thought about how he was going to hide the fact that he was talking about Ringo to Mick, fuck fuck..."There's this...this bird," smart George, good recovery "And I only recently discovered that I like em ya know, but I'm not sure if confessing is a good idea, I. I don't want to ruin the relationship I already have with em." George swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat not caring if Mick was paying attention, it just felt good to let this out.

"But it still hurts when I see em doing-...being affectionate with other people..." Flashes of Ringo and Keith rushed through Georges mind as he rolled his lips together. "I....don't know what to do," George admitted feeling himself deflate as flashes went through his mind, Keith being with Ringo, Ringo leaving him. When did his eyes start to sting and head start to hurt?

"Well, he's got some problems." He heard Brian mumble under his breath, resulting in Keith hitting him in the side as Mick stared at George in contemplation. The guitarist felt himself squirm under the lead singers gaze, that was until Mick just started laughing, hysterically almost. George meanwhile just stood dumbfounded, trying to process the fact that after almost spilling all of his turmoil out to Mick all he was doing was laughing at him.

George thought he heard Mick mumble under his breath, something about owing someone money before he finally started to calm down. "You shouldn't need me to tell you what to do," Mick said, much to Georges confusion. Upon realizing George didn't know what Mick meant, Keith let out a loud groan "Just confess to the bird dumb ass."

George blinked, there was no way it could be that easy, Right?

Mick nodded in approval at Keith's statement, "Yeah, just tell the other dude off and steal the girl, classic movie cliches and all that." The lead singer said, leaning back in his chair. "Just be bold, birds dig that, and if you had a good relationship to start off with things should end up ok." George swallowed, "R-really, that's all." George said, almost flabbergasted, Mick just shrugged.

George felt like he had just been pumped full of adrenalin, that was all he needed to do?!?  
Before George had even let Mick continue he was up and out of his chair, grabbing his bag, and making a beeline towards the door to the classroom. All insecurities suddenly washed away as he rushed through the halls of the school.

What classroom was Ringo in again? It was near the library, right? God George could barely contain himself as he almost threw himself down the stairs and around the corner.

Then he froze, all of his anxieties crashing back down onto him as he saw who was at the end of the hallway. Keith Moon stood excitedly chatting with someone at the end of the hall he had just thrown himself into. George's mouth felt dry as he slowed down his run and started to turn back towards the staircase, god why did he think it would be as easy as confessing to make everything sunshine and rainbows with him and Ringo. Ringo wasn’t some bird. maybe if he turned around Keith wouldn't notice him and leave him be so he could sulk about his embarrassment in peace?

"Oi, Georgie!" Nevermind then. He felt a strong arm fling itself around his shoulder and flip him around until he was facing back towards Keith and his friend, who was now giving him a small polite wave. "Don't call me Georgie." George said defiantly, "Aww but why, when Ringo or Paul say it, it's ok?" Keith said, putting on a veil of childlike innocence that was making George grind his teeth. "Yeah, but I don't think that you're either of them, are you?" George shot back as Keith let out a pout as he pretended to kick a rock on the ground.

"OH!" Keith said suddenly, sulk dissipating like it was never there. "This is Kenney by the way, I was just telling him about the party." He gestured at the smaller man standing next to him who stuck out his hand which George took. "Kenney Jones," he said with a smile on his face as he let go of the handshake "George Harrison."

Keith clapped his hands together loudly startling the pair and others around them "Oh Geo, I just realized!" He moved off of one nickname and went on to another "You, Paul, and John don't know my dear sweet friend Petes address now do you?" George blinked and the memory of Ringo saying he would give him a ride surfaced "I'm good with the address, Ringo is giving me a ride, but Paul and John will need it."

But before George could even finish Keith was already making faces, probably not even registering the end of the guitarist sentence. "Wow dear boy you a lucky lad, I wish Ringo could give poor old me a ride talking with him is always a treat," Keith said leaning onto Kenney who looked a bit bewildered by the whole situation while George just grimaced, not liking the longing that had crept into Keiths voice.

If the younger drummer had noticed he chose not to say anything as he turned to Kenney "You need the address too, right? So I'll just give it to both of you right now, ah the spoils of friendship am I, right lads." Keith said taking out a pencil, not even giving Kenney or George a chance to respond.

After Keith stole some paper scraps from Kenney to write on George had an address now firmly planted in his hand before Keith sprung off again, hollering a goodbye while dragging along a not so happy Kenney right before the bell rang for next period.

He let out a sigh and quietly moved along to find his next class, and hopefully Paul, so he could pass along the address. Though as his thoughts slowly went back to Ringo all he could think was dread


End file.
